


Tell Me

by goodlookin



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And you know you would too, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, I would do him on that couch, I wrote this in an hour while I was bored, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, and on Brett's desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: Aleks and female!James fuck in the warehouse. Pretty straight forward.





	Tell Me

Her hand slid up Aleks’ neck, knocking the snapback off his head in order to grip his hair. “Get on the fucking couch, Aleksandr.”  
“We should not do this,” Aleks insisted, but letting her push him back. “What about the security-”  
Jamie half-shoved him down, onto the cow print couch. “Tell me you don’t want this.”  
Aleks gulped as she wriggled out of her underwear, dropping it from underneath her dress. “Jamie.”  
“I’ll take care of the camera footage. You sit back and look pretty, like a good boy.”  
He slouched down into the cushions a little and allowed her to lift a leg over to straddle him. She kissed his neck as she fiddled with his belt buckle. “My good boy.”  
Aleks was already whining quietly in the back of his throat. She was alternating kissing and biting, like she knew he liked. Aleks didn’t know how this happened, how he had gotten so lucky with this girl he co-hosted a show with, how he was sitting on their set about to-  
“Fuck, Jamie!”  
Jamie had gotten his jeans off almost without him noticing, and was grinding down onto him with an impatience that told him as much as she loved teasing him, she was winding herself up as well.  
Aleks splayed his hands out over her ass. “I love you.”  
Jamie gave a particularly well-placed nip. “I know.”  
Aleks knew he was going to have bruises all over his neck tomorrow, and Brett was going to give him a look and a sigh. Anna was going to very helpfully give him some concealer and help him before filming.  
Jamie clearly got tired of her own game after a few minutes, moving to pull his MeUndies off and making a sly comment about sponsors. Aleks couldn’t even respond - no blood was going to his brain. He was frustrated she could get him to this state and they hadn’t even done anything yet.  
She moved back over him, taking one of his hands and guiding it to her core. “Feel how wet I am for you, baby boy. Are you happy?”  
Aleks was rock hard and all he could give was an instinctual “Holy shit.”  
She lowered herself, rubbing her cunt back and forth on him. “Fuck, baby boy.”  
Aleks could only last a few strokes. He could only see her, rubbing herself on his cock and moaning like a pornstar. Usually he could play this game for hours but this situation had him losing it. “Please, Jamie.”  
Jamie looked up, surprised herself. “What did you say, baby boy?”  
Aleks tried to clear his throat. “Please, ma’am, I need you. I need to be in you now.”  
Jamie stopped, which almost made it worse. “And?”  
“May I please fuck you?”  
Jamie’s hips moved subtly but suddenly he was poised to enter her. “You may.” And slammed down on him.  
Aleks actually yelled. He gripped her hips like it was the end of the world, pulling her down. “Jamie, oh my god, Jamie!”  
She rode him hard, gripping his hair and groans echoing through the warehouse. “You- babe- Holy fuck!”  
Her head fell back and she almost pulled his hair out. Her entire body shook, and Aleks almost came with her just watching.  
Jamie just sat for a minute, every twitch and breath from Aleks causing her oversensitized cunt to clench. “Goddamn.”  
Aleks suddenly had a brainstorm, the only coherent thought that had entered his mind in the last forty minutes. “Get up.”  
Jamie let go of her control, sighing at the loss of him as he took her hand and pulled her across the warehouse. She knew exactly where he was taking her and she could feel herself getting even more wet at the thought.  
They had joked a hundred and one times about doing it in Brett’s office. But it was just a joke until now.  
Aleks grabbed her hair somewhat roughly, pulling the elastic to let her curls out. “Turn around.”  
He pushed her over the desk and took a fistful of hair, immediately sheathing himself inside her again. “Tell me you love me.”  
Jamie could only gasp out each word being pounded into the desk. “I-I-I love you, A-Aleks, fuck, love you- so much!”  
He was hitting her just right, pulling her head back and making her stare up at the red lights. He hit that spot inside her over and over, harder and harder till she finally came undone again. “God, I love you.”  
He let her stand up, watching her move to sit in Brett’s office chair. It was the perfect height. She spread her legs, staring at him as her skirt fell back. “Finish in me. Now.”  
Aleks pulled her tight against him, not breaking eye contact as he entered her one more time. They didn’t break their gaze till he finally gave a last thrust, letting out a groan and kissing her.  
She grabbed kleenex from Brett’s desk, cleaning themselves and walking back to get their clothes.  
Jamie stuck her panties in Alek’s jean pocket. “Hold onto these.”  
He watched her go to Lindsay’s computer, watched her delete the last hour’s footage, watched her reset the cameras. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek, and they walked out to his car holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for a lesbian Aleks/James fic - tell me if y'all are interested! I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
